


Fic: But Why Is the Rum Gone? (Kirk/Sulu, R)

by SailAweigh



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailAweigh/pseuds/SailAweigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru wakes up on a deserted beach with only Jim for company. Water, water everywhere, not a drop to drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic: But Why Is the Rum Gone? (Kirk/Sulu, R)

_**Fic: But Why Is the Rum Gone? (Kirk/Sulu, R)**_  
 **Title** : But Why Is the Rum Gone?  
 **Author** [](http://sail-aweigh.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**sail_aweigh**](http://sail-aweigh.dreamwidth.org/) /[](http://sail-aweigh.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sail_aweigh**](http://sail-aweigh.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing** : Kirk/Sulu  
 **Rating** : R, for nudity  
 **Word count** : 1098  
 **Warnings** : None  
 **Author's note** : Written for last night's bingo card prompt of the same name as the title at [](http://community.livejournal.com/bridge2sickbay/profile)[**bridge2sickbay**](http://community.livejournal.com/bridge2sickbay/). Figured since I'm assigned to the Kirk/Sulu team for Ship Olympics I better get some practice in writing the pairing.

  
Hikaru sat up with a groan, looking around him as he did. Sand, he saw a lot of sand. Sand and water, actually. In the distance, low shrubs and palm trees. Where the hell was he?

His thoughts were interrupted by a snuffle to his left. A look confirmed it, he was in hell.

It was the captain, stretched out on the sand next to him, completely nude and drooling onto his shoulder. Come to think of it, he looked down at himself, so was he.

Fuck, what had they done last night? He went to bring his hands up to his aching head, but stopped just in time to keep from bashing himself in the head with the glass bottle he was holding in one hand. He dropped his hands down to the blanket they were laying on, letting the bottle roll away from him.

At least they appeared to have some forethought about what they were doing. The blanket was spread out underneath them keeping the sand out of places Hikaru didn't want to think about. Shit, they didn't just bring a blanket. Looking at the litter around them, he was in no doubt as to what they got up to last night.

The used individual packs of anti-microbial gel were scattered in the sand around them and a half-used bottle of lube was propped erect in a little mound of sand, a phallic-shaped effigy of the previous night's activities. From the looks of things, they had been quite enthusiastic in their greed for each other. He didn't remember much of the night, but he'd guess they both had a very good time. If the ache in his thigh muscles was anything to go by, he didn't have to worry about suffering from a lack of stamina and embarrassing himself.

Hikaru was pulled from his internal musings by a snuffle turning into a snort next to him. When he looked over, Jim was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, his legs and back stretched taut like a cat waking up from its nap. The early morning sun struck sparks of rose and gold off the hairs on his arms and legs. Hikaru was struck momentarily dumb by the sight. He had been allowed to have that perfection last night? The gods had surely smiled down on him.

After clearing his throat, Jim unleashed a plaintive request, "Water?"

"More than we need, but none that we can drink." Hikaru waved an arm at the ocean of water confronting them.

"What about the rum we brought with us?" Jim started patting around on the blanket next to him.

"Ah, the rum's gone." Hikaru held up the empty bottle.

"Not that rum, the other rum." Jim stood up and swayed a little before finding his footing with spread legs. Once stable, he started walking off to what Hikaru figured had to be the east judging by the position of the sun and the angle of the shadows. Hikaru scrambled after him when he realized the captain was heading into the scavvy at the edge of the sand.

When he caught up to him, Jim had stopped at a low structure that had been camouflaged by the surrounding vegetation. A rickety door screeched open at his touch and Hikaru heard a low moan come from the captain's throat.

Popping his head through the space between the doorjamb and Jim, Hikaru looked inside the shack to see what had brought on that response. What he saw were shelves well-stocked with a variety of comestibles, including water, and a more than adequate supply of personal pleasure products. The entire ship could hold an orgy here and probably not run out of lube for a week.

"Jim, there's water here. Isn't that what you wanted?" Hikaru pushed him aside and pulled a bottle off the shelf, twisting the cap open and offering it to him.

Jim refused to take it, instead pointing at the one empty wall of shelves. "But, why is all the rum gone?"

"What the hell, man? We need water, we can live without rum!" Hikaru took a swig of the water himself. Even if Jim seemed hell bent on the hair of the dog that bit him, he knew that he needed to restore his electrolyte balance in a more scientific manner. Doctor McCoy would be proud of him.

Jim sagged against the door. "No, you're right. We've got what we need until we contact the Enterprise again." He reached in and got his own bottle of water.

"Then what's the big deal with the rum?" Hikaru capped the bottle of water and looked over the other shelves for a nutrition bar. He found what he was looking for and snagged one off the shelf to open when they got back to the blanket. There was no answer from the captain, so Hikaru turned to look at him. What he saw perplexed him.

Jim stood with his hands behind his back, head bowed, scuffing one foot in the dirt like a kid caught stealing from the cookie jar. It should have looked silly, the naked captain all at a loss for words, one of his best-used weapons, but it just left a tender feeling in Hikaru's chest.

"The rum, Jim?" Hikaru prompted him.

After a few more moments of internal struggle, Jim placed his hands on his hips and lifted his head, straightening his shoulders to confront Hikaru. "Okay, here it is. The first and only time I've convinced you to take a tumble with me was because I plied you with rum. I figured if it worked once, it would work twice."

The words left Hikaru momentarily breathless. He'd stayed away from Jim's advances because he didn't want to be just another one-time conquest for the man. And here his captain was saying this was something he'd been trying to get happen for a while, that it wasn't just a fleeting fancy. Well, wasn't that just splendid. Hikaru couldn't help the shit-eating grin that spread across his face.

Walking over to Jim, he took his face in his hands and looked him straight in the eye. "I'll admit, I like rum. But what I really like is you. Screw the rum, I'd rather just screw you."

Jim's eyes lit up at his words and hard hands grabbed Hikaru's hips, pulling their groins together. "That works for me." As he leaned in for a kiss, all Hikaru could think was he was glad the rum was gone because he really, really wanted to remember everything that came next.


End file.
